or so i thought
by winterspinel
Summary: one shot suna x kyo... everyone is OOC so please forgive me...  In a hospital patients come and go... and he was just one of those random patients or so I thought...


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WALLFLOWER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hello! It's been a long time since the last time i wrote anything... i missed writing though i'm not good at it. Anyway this is my first wallflower fanfic. Everyone here is OOC but if you have time please read it and if you'd like review it as well. This is written from Sunako's point of view not much interaction between the characters. I hope you'll enjoy reading this**

In a hospital patients come and go... and he was just one of those random patients or so I thought...

It was the usual busy day in the Emergency Room, there were many patients; surgery cases, medical cases name it you got it. I just stepped inside the unit when one of my co- nurses called my attention.

"Sunako- chan can you please give injections to that patient?" Noi said as she pointed towards the blond man lying on the first bed.

I didn't respond since she already went back into one of the operating rooms leaving me no choice at all but to do what she asked me to. And so I proceeded to prepare the medicines. He was a surgery patient I assumed seeing his bandaged left thumb. He had blond hair, fair and flawless skin, and his face oh well he was a damned creature of the light. Good thing for me I've gotten over the nose bleeds whenever I see one, though this one almost made me revert to my old 'habits'.

And when I was close enough I noticed that he had this annoyed look on his face. Nonetheless I approached him and before I spoke I took in a deep breath to prevent myself from being overwhelmed by his brightness. Outside it seemed I'm calm but deep inside I was having difficulty to keep myself coherent. I explained everything that I would do, with difficulty that is... What I can do? I'm new here, though I'm Japanese I grew up in America and I only know the basics of the Japanese language and one other thing I'm in front of a damned creature of the light.

Fortunately for me he understood me because he followed everything that I said without questions. As I was giving him a slow IV push he started talking to me.

"Do you have a phone?" he asked out of the blue.

"No I don't have one." I replied simply.

` Actually that was a lie; I had my phone with me that very moment. Yes I lied, it wasn't the first time I did this and this isn't also the first time someone asked me this very same question. I was caught by surprise when I heard the next thing he said.

"You don't have a phone? I'll give you one." He said as he smiled at me.

"No, don't bother and besides it's forbidden I think you know that." I replied with a small smile as I tried so hard to keep myself from fainting. _'Damn why does he need to smile like that?'_ I thought quietly.

"How long have you been here?" he inquired.

"Three months, how about you?" I asked in return.

"Three years... so you're just new here." he said musingly.

"Yes I'm new here." I replied shortly.

"Namae wa?" he asked it was so sudden that I was unable to answer quickly.

"Himitsu..." (Secret...) I answered playfully.

"Nande?" he solicited.

This time I didn't say anything, aside from keeping myself on check I didn't really know what to say anymore. Good thing for me his companion came and he fell into a conversation with the raven haired bishounen. _'Oh Kame-sama why is this day full of bright creatures?'_ I thought as I groaned inwardly. Then again his attention was back on me. He asked me something but I didn't understand it because he spoke in Japanese. Seeing this, his companion translated it for me.

"He was asking where you live." He said politely.

"I live within the vicinity." I responded simply.

After a few minutes I finished giving the last injection and so I hurriedly left the bright creatures to themselves. I've got myself busy with a new patient in no time. I saw him leaving with his friend and then our gaze met. I nodded to him once and he returned the gesture.

No more than five minutes when they left I saw him again and this time he looked more annoyed than before. There I heard him arguing with another nurse. I was waiting for my patient to be X-rayed thus I decided to approach them.

"What's the problem?" I ask as I walked over to them.

"I'm looking for my ID." He retorted angrily.

"Maybe it's in your wallet." I suggested.

"No it is not in here. That nurse who looks like a girl took it from me." He said; his voice was a little loud apparently unable to keep his annoyance at bay.

That same moment Yuki came into view and was approaching us. He repeated that Yuki was the one who took his ID.

"Ne Yuki-kun this man said you took his ID and didn't return it." I said to the other bright creature now standing in front of me.

"Yes I did that but I already returned his ID to his other companion." He answered innocently.

"I don't have it." The raven haired bishounen said curtly.

"No I gave it to the red headed one." Yuki said calmly but panic was evident in his eyes.

"Ranmaru, oide Takenaga..." he said in a low voice.

"Arigatou na..." Takenaga said as he bowed to us.

The day continued as usual, patients streaming in and out of the clinic. It was one of those busy days that after my work I went straight home. The only thing I was able to do before going to bed was to change out of my uniform.

The next day I related everything that transpired between me and him to Noi. Yes Noi-chan was one of the few people I trust with everything. She listened until I finished my story, then she started teasing me.

"Oh come on you really are something aren't you?" she said playfully. "How many months you're only here but you've already got yourself many admirers.

"Yamete kudasai Noi-chan..." I said coolly.

"What if he really likes you?" she asked mischievously.

"How can that happen? How can someone so bright like someone like me a creature of the dark?"

"There you go again, Suna-chan you are pretty no that's an understatement. You are gorgeous, stunning..."

I don't want to hear her blabbing so I excused myself by giving the reason that I wanted to go to the restroom. Knowing Noi she would not stop talking until no one knows when. After that conversation with Noi I didn't think much about that event.

The days that passed by were normal; routine if I may say. Until one day just fifteen minutes before my duty was finished. I was helping Tamao with her patient when I saw the brightest creature of them all with Noi following behind. Tamao was almost finished with her work so I decided to help Noi. She asked me to hold the man's hand and obliged. I held his index finger and thumb because the stitches were in between._ 'It's been a week already.'_ I noted mentally. I was starting to stretch his fingers when Noi held my hand.

"Don't do that, he has a fracture." She said quietly.

"Gomenousai..." I said apologetically.

Noi gave me a smile I knew too well, it blinded me for a moment but as I said earlier I'm through with my old 'habits'. She said not to worry and so I relaxed a bit. All the time during the procedure I can feel his eyes on me though I did not dare look at him. Then time was up my duty was finished and so I never knew what happened to that patient. Again the same as the first meeting it didn't matter to me.

Many days passed and the days became weeks. It was the twelfth of February when once again I was caught off guard. That day we were all so busy in the ER. I just finished with one patient and was about to give injections when I heard Noi's voice.

'Ne Suna-chan you have another patient." She said loudly with a tinge of excitement in her voice.

"Go ahead, I'll give those injections." Tamao said serenely.

"Arigatou na Tamao-chan..."

With that said I proceeded to the treatment room where Noi was standing. She had this mischievous grin on which made me feel uncomfortable. I stepped into the room and saw the doctor doing dressing to the patient. I almost fainted when I saw who it was. It was none other than the brightest creature of them all. He smiled when his gaze fell upon me. I approached them calmly though there was turmoil inside me. My heart beat faster; it was hammering really hard against my rib cage. Breathing suddenly became laborious for me. I didn't know why I felt nervous.

"Put bandage so that I can see the next patient." The doctor said when he saw me.

"Hai..."

And so I started to do my work, my hands were slightly trembling. I mustered all energy that was left so that I could still look calm on the outside. As soon as the doctor left he started to talk to me... again. Noi was still hovering within earshot.

"O genki desu ka?"(How are you?) he whispered.

"I'm fine." I answered softly.

"No occasion?"

"Nothing that I know of... why do you ask?" I replied slightly surprised. I realized then that he was wearing a semi formal attire which made him looked brighter than before.

He didn't answer my question he just stared at me which made me conscious. And all of a sudden it felt cold, so cold that I literally shivered. I hastily worked on his bandages, when he spoke again.

"Doshite no?" he asked indicating the band aid on the back of my hand.

"Betsuni, kinishi naide..." (Nothing, never mind) I said in a low voice.

"Ki o tsukete ne..."(Take care) he said suavely, this made me cringe.

"Are you finished?" the doctor asked out of nowhere.

"Hai..." Noi replied in her usual cheerful voice.

With that I hurriedly finished the bandaging and was starting to clean the place when the doctor asked me to follow the patient and give him injections. I bowed to the doctor and went after the patient.

"Tell him to come back after two days." I heard him say.

I followed the patient and Noi suddenly ran towards me. When she was beside me she took two bottles from her pocket and pushed it in my hands.

"Go give him the injections, he's already paid." She said slyly.

She gave me a slight push towards the trolley and went to her patient. And so I started to prepare the medicines. When I saw him I instructed him to lie down on the bed beside the trolley.

"I'm giving you in—"

"—same as the first time?" he interrupted.

"Hai..."

I was going to insert the needle into his vein when Noi bounded towards us. I looked up to her and saw her smiling broadly.

"Noi-chan can you help me please? I can't see the vein clearly."

"You can do it. I'll just hold his hand for you so you can have a better look."

With Noi's assistance I successfully inserted the needle. I was talking to her when the bright creature spoke.

"What's your... name?" he asked though it sounded he thought about the last word before being able to say it.

"He's asking my name again." I whispered to Noi.

"Sunako, her name is Sunako." Noi said casually, which made me throw dagger look into her direction.

"Sunako..." the bright creature repeated.

"Kawaii ne..." Noi said.

This earned her more glares from me though I doubt it if she noticed it. The guy did not answer but I saw him nod in affirmation. I was about to say something to Noi when somebody called her. With Noi gone I was left alone with him again. At first we were both quiet, he continued to stare at me. I on the other hand stared at the syringe with all my might. It was an awkward silence, it went on for a few more seconds and then he broke it. He said something in Japanese that I did not understand.

"You know how to speak in English?"

"A little..."

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Ore mo, I didn't finish my studies... yet." He said a little shyly.

"Can I ask why?"

"School, I didn't like it that much." He said scratching his head.

I smiled at him and this time I looked at him straight in the eye. He smiled back and this almost melted me. We continued with our little conversation though we had difficulties understanding each other. Noi saw us laughing, yes I was laughing together with a stranger. Yes I know it's weird but I really don't know what happened. When Noi was within earshot I filled her in on what we were talking about. Then we started our conversation as for the bright creature he observed quietly.

"How old do you think is he?" Noi asked.

"You want me to ask him?" I didn't wait for her answer. "How old are you?" I said as I turned to him.

"Twenty four, how about you?" he asked in return.

"She's also twenty four." Noi answered quickly.

"No I'm just twenty three." I corrected.

Again Noi and I started talking about him. He was curious enough to ask us what we were talking about but I just said "Nandemo nai..." before turning back to Noi. That's when I noticed the lighter in his pocket. I told Noi about it and she asked boldly.

"Are you smoking?"

"Iie..." he simply said.

Noi and I looked at one another before she pointed to the lighter. "Then why do you have a lighter in your pocket?" she asked point blank.

The three of us smiled at one another before he slightly shook his head. "Liar..." I whispered to Noi. She had to leave again for another patient. I started to fidget this time; I've spent too much time with him that it's already making me uneasy. This made me give the supposedly slow IV a little faster which made him dizzy or so it seemed.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling dizzy?" I asked.

"A little..." he answered with a smile.

'_I guess I went too fast there...' _I thought. I was about to ask another question but he beat me. He looked hesitant at first but then maybe he thought it better to ask anyway.

"Do you have a brother?" he paused for a while as if waiting as to what my reaction would be. "You already have a boyfriend?" he continued.

"No I don't have a brother and no boyfriend either." I answered pointedly as I pushed the last of the medicine.

"Hontou ni...?" he asked as if to make sure that he heard correctly.

I was about to answer when Yuki came and told me to go to the operating room after I finished with my patient. Since I was already finished I had no choice but to go but before I left him I asked him another question.

"Are you still feeling dizzy?"

"Hai..." he replied shortly.

"Well then you lie down there for five to ten minutes and if you're okay you can go. And by the way the doctor said you come here after two days." I said hurriedly.

He didn't answer but he nodded. With that all said I hastily went to my next patient. The minor operation was finished and so I was instructed to give the medicine. I went back to the trolley and was surprised to see him still lying there. I prepared the things that I needed and as I did so he stared at me. His eyes followed my every movement which made me perturbed. Noi came and was also surprised to see him still there. She looked at me with a questioning look.

"He said he feels dizzy." I answered.

"Oh he just wants to stay to see you. Look his looking at you."

"Nani o?" he asked suddenly. "What are you doing?"

"Nandemo nai..." I answered forcing a smile.

"Sunako-chan..." he said gently.

This made me look at him and I saw him smiling so beautifully at me. "You're name is Sunako-chan, right?"

I wasn't able to answer him, I tried to speak but no words came out. Instead I bowed at him to tell him it was right. I looked at him in the eyes and smiled at him before I left to give the injections of my other patient. All the while I was with my patient I was straining to see him. I felt relieved when I heard his voice. He was talking to someone in Japanese. I don't know why I felt like that but I was really relieved to know that he was still there. After a few minutes my heart sank when I heard his voice.

"Sayonara... mata ne..." I heard him say.

After that meeting I can't get him out of my head. Literally that is, the events that night kept on running on my mind. Repeatedly I can hear his voice in my head. I can see his face clearly, I could not forget it. I really don't know what happened to me. Why suddenly I'm feeling something different for him a total stranger. Seems like I'm missing him, his absence is making me lonely. I sometimes find myself wishing to see him again. Yeah I know it's stupid, how I can feel like this when I don't even know his name...

I found myself waiting for him to come back; the doctor said he will come back after two days. And so I waited for him but I waited in vain. He did not come back and I lost hope. Never would I be seeing him again. Not now that his wound was completely healed. He had no reason to come here anymore. Just as I thought he never really liked me contrary to what Noi said. How many times after that incident I found myself in the same situation, but no one compared to him. No one got my interest the way he did. He was the only one and would be the only one that I've waited to come back.

Again days passed, the days turned into weeks and then a whole month passed but I didn't get to see him. Still I waited for him and I continued to long for him. I'm starting to feel down, knowing that I will never see him again. No matter what I do, no matter how busy I am, no matter how tired I am I still find time to think about him. I think of him every night until I fall asleep.

The first day of April gave me surprises. First thing in the morning the medical director told me to go to the house of the hospital's owner and give injection to his daughter. That one is too much a surprise for me. Who wouldn't be surprised anyway? It's the owner we're talking about not just any patient. Fortunately for me everything went well, without hassle. I've been there for almost an hour. The moment I stepped out their house I was able to breathe freely, I felt exhausted all of a sudden.

I just went back from the house case, but I was already busy within five minutes. I assisted in a minor surgery case and was again told by the doctor to follow my patient. As I rounded the corner I saw a familiar face staring back at me. But at first I couldn't place it then it dawned on me when I had a second look. It made my heart stop beating for a while. I almost fainted on the spot, and then I felt nervousness creeping through my whole body. He smiled at me but I was forced to peel my eyes off him because the receptionist caught my attention.

"Did my patient pay already?" I asked casually.

"Yes... do you have a patient?" she asked in return.

"No I don't have..." I was now standing beside him as my patient already left.

He gazed at me but I didn't dare look at him. I looked straight ahead as I waited for the receptionist to give me the file of the patient. The moment I touched the file I went away quickly together with the patient. Though I suddenly regretted what I did. I lost the chance to become his nurse once more. No to talk to him that is...

I was standing at the treatment room's door and was waiting for the patient to get examined when I felt a finger touch my arm. I turned around and was stunned when I saw him standing before me. He smiled at me yet again before he spoke.

"I will need my blood to be tested for blood typing."

"Gomenousai... but I still have a patient. You go inside there are other nurses there." I said timidly.

Before he could speak again I entered the treatment room and assisted the doctor. All the while I wanted nothing but to go outside and see him. I fidgeted as I mentally cursed the doctor for being so slow in whatever he was doing. _'Why of all times he chose now to be so slow in examining his patient? Why now?" _ At last he finished doing everything he needed to do, but again my heart sank when he wrote an order to give injections. I reluctantly went to the counter and asked the patient to pay his bills. After the patient paid we proceeded to the ward and saw Noi preparing things for blood extraction. I ignored her and went to get the medicines that I needed and was about to start preparing it when she approached me.

"Go take his blood sample." She whispered excitedly.

"Demo—"

"—I'll take care of your patient. Now go and get his blood." She said as she pushed me towards him.

He was sitting on one of the beds but I was astonished when I saw he had a companion. His companion was one of those bright creatures. Unlike his other companion, Takenaga if my memory serves me right this one was more outgoing. More talkative, they were engaged in an animated conversation just before I appeared. When they saw me they stopped talking for a while. And I grabbed this chance to give him instructions.

"Kindly please lie down so that I can collect blood sample." I said curtly.

He didn't say anything but he did what I said. He lay on his back but not the way I wanted it to be. I was about to tell him off but he started conversing with his companion again. They exchanged two or three sentences before the redhead got up and vanished from my sight. Now we were alone again which made me nervous once more. I think he noticed it too as my hands went cold. I started to look for a good vein and so I was forced to hold his hand. I made him close his hand into a fist so that I can have better look on his veins. I was still looking for a vein when he spoke.

"Finished?" he asked innocently.

"Iie, mada mada dane..." I replied quietly.

"I don't have much blood so take little only." He said mischievously.

By then I already had filled my syringe with his blood. So I decided to show him that before saying, "I didn't take many, take a look." I said smiling ever so slightly.

"Are you done now?" he asked.

"Yes, and it will take ten minutes before you can have the result." I said as I prepared to go to the laboratory.

"Okay I will come back after twelve then." He said as he stood up.

I went to the trolley and retrieved the lab request; there written on the paper was his name. Finally I know his name... Takano Kyouhei it read... I smiled to myself before going into the lab. When I came back I saw Noi sitting on the nurses' station and so I joined her.

"Sad you won't see him if he's going to come back after twelve." She said dejectedly.

Before I could say anything I saw him approaching us. And so I stood up to meet him. He went directly to me and showed me his hand. I saw it, the little lump on the back of his hand meaning the vein bulged. I beckoned him towards the trolley and I was putting alcohol swabs to reduce the size of the lump when he spoke.

"Will it be okay or is it a problem?" he said and we were close enough for me to feel his breath touch my cheek.

"It's not a problem; it will go in a while. So don't worry." I said looking only on his hand.

"Hey make him lie down or it will be a problem when somebody sees you." Noi said as she pointed towards the nearest bed.

She did not need to repeat it again. Just then I realized how intimate our position was. He was standing a few inches in front of me. And if I dare look up our lips might... oh well I don't want to think about it. And Noi was right if somebody saw us like that they would think something they shouldn't be thinking. We both moved to the bed he lay down, I on the other hand went on the side and continued with my 'first aid'. Noi on the other hand closed the curtain which made my eyes grow big in shock. Then I heard his companion's voice.

"Kyouhei hayaku..." he said as he peered inside the curtain.

"Chotto matte, Ranmaru..." He responded with a hint of irritation lacing his voice.

With that his companion went away again. And then he looked at me again. He did not say anything he just stared at me while I worked on his swollen hand.

"Gomenousai... I really didn't mean to do this." I said because I couldn't bear the awkwardness building as the minutes passed by.

"No problem."

I gave him a weak smile before telling him. "There it will be okay after a few hours." I said as I gave him a weak smile. With that said I bowed to him and took my leave. I was trembling by the time I was out of the curtain. My knees felt weak, felt like it was going to give away have I stayed there another second. I sat down on the chair next to Noi feeling cold yet I was sweating at the same time.

We were both quiet for a moment then after we saw him leave we started a conversation which was interrupted by him. For the second time he came back and he approached us again with yet another question.

"Why can't I move my thumb like the way it used to be?" he asked as he cornered us in the station.

"You can't move it?" we asked incredulously.

"Yes it's not the same before I got injured." He added as he showed us his thumb.

"You better talk to your doctor about that." Noi said and I realized that she said that because she saw our medical director.

"Okay, arigatou na... Mata ne..." he said as he headed towards the doctor's room.

Noi and I stared at his retreating figure; he was temporarily out of our sight as he went inside the doctor's room he stayed there for a few minutes. Then we saw him leave, but to my surprise he again came back for the third time that is his excuse now he was looking for his receipt. Noi went to the trolley and retrieved his receipt, handed it over to him. For the third time he said goodbye to us.

"He really is something... I think he wants to talk to you or at least ask something to you." She said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Why do you think so?" I challenged her.

"Oh come on don't act densely. I mean it's obvious, remind me how many times he came just now?" she said quite ecstatically.

Our conversation was interrupted as many patients came at the same time making us busy. We were so busy yet again that we didn't have time to talk about it again. And after our duty the thing was already pushed aside because we were extremely tired from another hard day's work.

That was probably the last time I'd be seeing him I thought as I lay wide awake on my bed again thinking about him... thinking about Takano Kyouhei... the random patient that changed everything. Though there is no chance of seeing him again I am still wishing, that someday I will see him again.

I sometimes find myself dreaming of scenes on how we might see each other again. Stupid huh... Yeah I know but I can't help it things like that keeps popping in my mind whenever I'm alone. And sometimes or maybe I'm just imagining things I can hear his voice calling my name. And the four times I've seen him, those images keep on replaying inside my head. Maybe I'm going crazy; he was making me lose what was left of my sanity.

And now three months already passed since the last time I saw him. But here I am still hoping against hope to see him again. Yeah after all this time I've been waiting still, and maybe I will wait until I get tired though I think I would never get tired from waiting for the day to come that I would be seeing him again. I'll be waiting always, zutto... I will wait forever, zutto... zutto, zutto...


End file.
